mrhappyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicles of Survival
Prologue In early 2011, the disease struck. Not your regular disease though. This disease turned nearly all the adults into drooling, disgusting, kid-eating monsters (see The Enemy Stories). The tales you are about to read actually happened. (Well, in stories) This is a compelation of tales of heroism, tragety, and horror. Be prepared. Chapter 1: The House Gone. All gone. Everything. Ever. Gone. Garrett and Marc stood in Garrett's living room. The attacks had increased in the past few weeks, but nothing broke through their barracade. The continuous banging on Garrett's parents' room had even gotton stronger. Neither one of the kids could bring themselves to kill Garrett's parents, even in their current state. Armed with a cleaver, Garrett heard the splinter first. "Aw, great..." The door cracked. "Marc! Be ready!" Marc raised his kitchen knife. The door split. Out lumbered Garrett's parents. It brought a tear to Garrett's eye. The disease had changed them so much. No longer were they his loving, fun mom and dad. Now, they were nothing less than monsters. "Garrett! Get to the kitchen!" shouted Marc. Garrett shook out of it. There's no need for stuff like that in this world. ''Garrett and Marc ran into the kitchen. That's when the saw it. "Oh, no..." The barricade was almost broken. "Don't worry about it!" said Garrett. "Just hide!" They shut themselves in the fridge. Outside, the sounds of shuffling grew nearer. The pairs' breathing increased. After what seemed like hours, the footsteps grew quieter, until they seemed very far away. Marc let out a sigh of relief. "That could of been ba—" A crash thundered throughout the building. The barricade had broken! "What do we do now?!" "We wait. Maybe they'll give up and leave." But they both knew this wasn't true. When ''they ''smell prey, they always get it. The fridge let out a violent shudder. "THEY'VE FOUND US!" The fridge tipped forward...and fell. Doors down. They were trapped! "Garrett...I don't wanna die..." "We won't. We'll get out." ''I hope. The fridge was shaken again. But it felt like...it was being lifted up! The're was a violent motion and a ear shattering crash. The fridge landed right side up! Garrett and Marc instantly decided to open the doors...and instantly regretted it. The backyard was filled with at least twenty of them. "RUN!" The duo sprinted up the hill behind Garrett's house, gaining severval scratches and bites along the way. At the top, they came to the crossroads of two walkways. There, they saw two electric scooters left there from when Garrett and his brother were attcked once. But in between them and the scooters where about five of them. The two charged the unsuspecting creatures and easily downed two. They were able to run past the others. MrHappy21 (talk) 00:59, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Marc and Garrett hastily grabbed the handles and hit the accelerators. The scooters whirred, then propelled them out the paseo crossroads and onto the street. They were safe, for the time being... Chapter 2: The Pool Garrett and Marc zoomed along the paseo. Occasionally, one of them would pop out of the bushes. Marc and Garrett knew that they needed a safe place to hide from these "surprise attacks." All of a sudden, the most disgusting thing they both had ever seen lumbered out from a street corner. It was one of them, eaten away by the disease. Half of its skull was rotten, and it moaned in pain as it approached Garrett. With a quick stab of his knife, Marc put it out of its misery. This creature was one of the more diseased. Marc tried to put the thought of that horrible monster away, but it lingered in his head. "Keep going!" exclaimed Garrett, "There are six of them on our tail!" Marc hit the accelerator. Luckily, most of them were slow. Garrett and Marc escaped. They braked in front of a large gate. It was the gate to the community pool. Floating in the center of the mucky pool was a vending machine, stocked with rations! Garrett opened the gate, let Marc in, and locked it shut. "What do you think is in the machine?" Marc asked. "Probably chips and candy," Garrett said with a little disappointment in his tone, "But breaking in would be worth it. Think you can get it?" "Wait a minute," Marc said suspiciously. Something wasn't right about this... He grabbed a nearby pool toy and flung it into the pool. Two seconds later, a grimey hand shot out of the water and grabbed the toy. "They want to drown us!" Garrett exclaimed. They made a mad dash towards the door. but they were too late. Two of them were trying to break the barricade. Marc's knife would not reach them without being in danger of losing an arm. He spotted a broken pool net lying on the edge of the pool. He gave Garrett his knife, and dashed over to the tool. He grabbed the end with the net, and pointed the sharp side towards the enemy. -MisterBlackBox Marc managed to gut one with his makeshift spear, but more still came. "Garrett! I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" Garrett, though, was still focused on the vending machine. He looked at the lifesaver just a few yards away. If I could just throw that at the machine, he though I could pull it in! He started towards the ring, then stopped. It was in a corner shrouded in darkness. Garrett grabbed the other end of the net and moved it towards the lifesaver. Okay...Almost...there... He tripped. Metal hit stone, and a single spark landed on the grass. The flora was ablaze. The three attacking the gate saw the fire and fled. "Garrett! Whatever you did worked 'cuz...Oh dear." Marc gaped at the flame. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!!!" "I don't know! That shouldn't even really happen!" "Well it did, okay! And now we're stuck with it!" The two realized this argument was pointless and ran towards the gate, Marc still clutching his spear. "We gotta get out of here!" They both tried to open the gate, but it was stuck. All the while, although neither of them dared to look back, they could feel the inferno getting ever closer, singeing thir hair and heating their backs. Marc knew there was no hope. Oh well. You know, I'm kinda glad to get out of all this, ''he thought, and embraced the coming death. Chapter 3: The Escape Garrett, on the other hand, did not give up so easily. He picked up his end of the pole and jammed it against the lock. It shattered. "Come on!" he shreiked at Marc. Marc whipped around and, seeing the gate open, ran out as fast as he could. The two gripped the electric scooters and zipped away. Night had fallen... They plagued the streets... It was going to be a long night.... MrHappy21 (talk) 01:44, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Oh dear." They were emerging from all sides of the street. the two would soon be overwhelmed. ''This is gonna be close, ''thought Marc, ''unless... "Garrett! Hold this!" He gave Garrett his knife. "What are you doing?!!!" "Surviving." Marc stopped the scooter and clutched his spear in both hands. Yelling at the top of his lungs, he charged a line of them. They were startled and soon became a them...kabob...(That might need some work) "Garrett! Get going!" He tried to yank the net out of the bodies, but he coudn't muster up the strength "Aw, screw it." He jumped on his scooter and soon caught up with Garrett." They raced down the hill leading out of the Summit. More of them soon replaced the ones Marc had killed. The two reached the bottom of the hill. In front of them lay a shopping center, Grainary Square. Garrett looked back. They were fairly far behind. "Ok. We're safe for now." He eyed the stores. "Maybe there's still some food in Ralph's. Should we go look? " "I don't know. It's probably been looted already." In the early days of the disease, after the enitial shock, most kids raced for the stores to stock up on rations. It had been bloody. "Still, there's no loss in just checki—" He was cut of by the sound of more of them emerging from the parking lot. "We gotta get out of here." "Agreed." They had stepped off their scooters to look at Ralph's, but now they were in the way. Marc also had his knife back. "You ready for this?" MrHappy21 (talk) 20:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) "As I'll ever be. YAAAAA!!!!!" Garrett and Marc charged the line of them ''that were blocking their way. Garrett was paired against a burly father, and Marc a tough mother. Garrett took a swing at the creature's neck, but it stepped out of the way and charged him. It made a grab at Garrett, but he slashed his stomach. It collasped on the ground. Marc slit the throught of the mother. More closed in on them. "Garrett, we'll never kill them all!" "I know," Garrett yelled back, "But we have to get to the scooters!" Marc stabbed another in the chest, and Garrett decapatated one. Soon, they were at the scooters. "Let's move!" Garrett screamed. They grabbed the handelbars and hit the accelorators. They sped off to their right, attacking any of ''them ''that dared get near. As they rid off, they spotted Summit Park and turned for it. As they neared though, they soon got a feeling of fear. More fear than they had ever felt. "Garrett, I don't want to go in there." "Then you can stay here. I have to see what's in there." Garrett pressed in through the darkness. Chapter 4: The Intruders Cam stood on guard. It was his turn, but soon, he could sleep. The attacks had continued, and they were losing more kids each night. He half wished he had chosen somewhere else to stay, but he knew no other. So here he stay. Watching the entrance. Praying that nothing came through. Every time they did, people died. And when people died, The Infected got fed. And when The Infected are fed, they get stronger. He blinked. His eyes were heavy. He could almost just drift to....NO! He mustn't sleep. What if The Infected came?! He clutched his lead pipe. MrHappy21 (talk) 18:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ''Somthing isn't right, he thought. He glanced in the direction where The Infected usually came. Nothing. Why, though, did he get this feeling? He looked at the other guard, Leo. He was dutifully guarding the building. He didn't seem to be effected by the feelng. He turned towards the entrance to their hideout, and that's when he saw is. A lone figure, cloaked in darkness, moving slowly towards them. He motioned Leo over. "Look at that," he whispered. Leo readied his revolver. "You want me to take it out?" "Save your bullets. There's only one." Cam slowly crept towards it, being sure to keep out of its sight– and it's smell. Looking at the creature, though, he wasn't sure what to think. It was smaller than most, but not by a lot. He had killed some of The Infected this size. It didn't limp, like most, but he had taken out a few of the stronger ones that didn't. It moved cautiously, but he had known certain ones to hide and creep. Still, he waited. Something put him off, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. He started to walk forward, when, snap, he stepped on a twig. The figure stopped, and raised something in its right hand. ''Crap... ''Cam thought. He had olnly seen one or two that wielded weapons before. The figure slowly turned...and the two both relaxed. "Hey Marc! It's safe!" Garrett yelled off behind him. MrHappy21 (talk) 23:14, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Cam led Marc and Garrett into the park. Leo went into the YMCA he was guarding and brought out about 20 kids. One, who appeared to be about fifteen, walked forward. "Hey guys! Name's Josh!" He had brown hair and was about six feet tall. A flicker of recognition appeared in his eyes. "I feel like I know you two...Oh well. It's not important." "I know them, Josh!" a vioce rang out. Josh stepped asside. A figure walked forward. "I thought I would never see you guys again!" He ran into the light and Garrett and Marc could see it was one of their friends from before The Disease, Ryan. "Oh my God! I thought you were dead!" said Garrett. He gave Ryan a hug, as did Marc. "This is sweet and all, but we should get to shelter. The Infected will be here soon," Josh said, with a hint of fear. MrHappy21 (talk) 05:02, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Stories